You're My Guilty Pleasure
by xYouMakeMeWannaDiex
Summary: They knew it was wrong. But they just couldn't stop. Warning: Slash. Incest. If you don't like that then don't read this.


**You're My Guilty Pleasure**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Warnings: Slash and incest. [If you don't like it, then don't read it. Simple.]**

**Summary: They knew it was wrong. But they just couldn't stop.**

* * *

><p>James and Harry both knew it was wrong. <em>Very<em> wrong. But that didn't stop them. They were each other's guilty pleasure and couldn't help but feel attracted to each other. When Lily was out they took advantage of that attraction, both relishing in the immense pleasure that they felt. James was at least glad of the fact that his son was 16 now and not a child as that would only make him feel worse and more guilty. But James had always admired his perfect only son that looked just like him except for the eyes which were the same as Lily's. A beautiful emerald green colour.

James had controlled himself for years and tried to convince himself that no matter how much he wanted his son in that way, he couldn't because it wasn't right. It was _wrong_. He thought he was doing well with convincing and controlling himself to forget thinking of Harry like that when one day Harry had approached him when they were home alone and that's when it started.

James tried to say no and stop Harry, but Harry was determined and James was weak. And so he allowed Harry to continue to seduce him on the sofa with a hungry, lust-filled look in his eyes.

Ever since then, they had been having a secret relationship going on and showed affection to each other whenever they could. And Lily was completely oblivious to this. Only sometimes did she give them strange looks but that was about it. Thoughts of her husband and son, doing certain 'things' together, both James and Harry doubted ever even entered her mind.

And today, while Lily was out shopping in Diagon Alley, James and Harry had the perfect moment to do what they loved but felt guilty about it as well. Stopping was out of the question, though. They knew they wouldn't get caught as they've been doing it for a while and they knew how much time they have together before Lily comes home.

Harry walked in the living room to see his dad, and_ lover_, layed on the sofa in a relaxed position with the t.v. on but he wasn't really watching it as his eyes were closed. Harry grinned as he walked further into the room and closer to where James lay before he simply layed on top of him, his head resting on James' chest and Harry slowly closed his eyes but wasn't planning on sleeping at all.

James' eyes opened as soon as he felt Harry's weight against him and his arms around his waist. He smirked.

"Come to wake me up, have you?" James asked as he brought a hand up to stroke gently through Harry's soft raven black hair before planting a gentle kiss on his forehead.

Harry's eyes were still closed as he relished in James' warmth and scent. He nodded his head lazily.

"Mhmm."

James brought his lips close to Harry's ear.

"And what did you have in mind?" He whispered in a seductive voice.

"Well, I was thinking of taking a shower. Care to join me?"

A playful smile crossed James' features. "Sounds good, I think I will."

Harry, reluctantly, then got up off James and held out his hand for James to take and to offer support as he was getting old. Harry smirked at that thought but didn't say it out loud.

And so they walked off to the bathroom hand in hand, a big smile on both of their faces.

The wrongness of it was being washed away by how right it felt. And they were used to the guilt feeling that they usually got afterwards.

* * *

><p>Entering the bathroom, James' and Harry rushed in rather clumsily and slamming the door behind them before they immediately began to strip each other.<p>

When they were both standing naked before one another, both James and Harry stared for what seemed like forever before finally Harry turned on the shower and they both stepped in.

James stared as he watched Harry's hair become soaking wet not long after they got in while the water droplets ran down Harry's chest. When Harry stepped out from under the shower head, James stood under and got his body and hair wet also.

As soon as both were soaking wet, James leaned down and kissed Harry passionately and roughly. Harry immediately responded to the kiss and seductively ran a hand through James' wet hair.

Both erections were pressed against each other and slowly they began to rub them together causing James and Harry to let out a moan. It wasn't long before the pleasure was building up inside them which caused them to rub their hard cocks against each other rapidly.

They continued this action with their eyes closed and it wasn't till they were on the edge of release that they both stopped and Harry gave a wink to James before kneeling down in front of him and taking as much of his length as he could in his mouth.

James moaned softly and leaned his head back a bit. Harry started off slowly and teasingly, licking all over his cock before he suddenly speeded up his pace resulting in James gripping onto Harry's head and moaning in pleasure.

Harry teasingly flicked his tongue along the slit and James was trying very hard to control himself. He didn't want to cum yet. Harry licked along James' balls and massaged them gently at first before getting rougher while his tongue licked up and down his shaft. That was it now. James gripped Harry's head a bit more tightly before he began to thrust in his mouth. A few minutes after doing that was enough for James, he couldn't handle it anymore and immediately stopped thrusting as his orgasm ripped through him and he shot a load of cum into Harry's mouth which he swallowed.

"You taste delicious, dad." Harry commented with a playful grin upon his lips.

"Thank you, son." James replied with a wink. "Now get up here and bend over for me."

Harry smirked and did as his dad instructed. Before putting his cock in, James' decided to prepare Harry a bit first and pushed a finger inside his entrance. He immediately felt tightness grip his finger but was able to move. They had at least done this a lot of times before so Harry wouldn't really feel pain.

Once James heard Harry moan, he added another finger. Harry's moans increased.

"Dad, just fuck me...please." Harry begged in a voice that was filled with pleasure.

"What was that? Tell me again louder, Harry." James demanded. "Tell me what you want." His fingers stopped moving which drove Harry crazy with a need for his cock to penetrate him.

"I want you to fuck me! Please, dad!" Harry pleaded loudly and that was all James needed to hear. He removed his fingers and grabbed Harry's hips before pushing inside him.

"Move, please." Harry begged again.

James obliged to what he wanted and pulled himself out half way before slamming into him again. Harry cried out in pleasure. James then began to repeat this action but got harder and faster with each thrust it seemed.

"Fuck, Harry." James moaned as he continued to pump inside of him.

"We're already doing that." Harry pointed out, a cheeky grin was on his face.

Harry moaned continuously and reached down to wank himself but his hand which quickly slapped away by his father who decided to do the job for him.

He ran his hand rapidly up and down Harry's length which resulted in Harry constantly moaning and crying out in ecstacy.

"Uhh, oh Merlin! Yes, yes, yes!" Harry was panting now and could barely control himself from releasing very shortly.

James and Harry felt more pleasure as with each thrust, James' balls smacked against Harry's arse.

James' sped up even more and was now rapidly pushing in and out of him. He felt another orgasm build as did Harry. Not long after that they both came simultaneously with a loud shout of each other's names. Even Harry called his dad by his first name. They were shaking from such pleasure and Harry looked down to see his cock and hand were covered in cum and if any of it dropped to the floor, then it was washed away. James had filled Harry with his semen and Harry moaned at the feeling of being full and the hotness he felt when he released his cum inside him.

James pulled out of Harry and turned him around to kiss him but they pulled away abruptly when they heard a familiar voice.

"James? Harry? Where are you? I'm home!" Lily called out in a happy voice.

Both James and Harry's eyes widened.

"Oh shit!" Harry whispered in a panicky voice.

"I better get out." James said and very quickly grabbed a towel to dry his body before throwing his clothes on even though he wasn't completely dry.

"What are you doing? What are you gonna say?" Harry asked just before James went to open the door.

"Well one of us has to get out. Don't worry, I won't let us get caught." James told him in a reassuring voice which Harry only nodded in response and hoping he was right.

* * *

><p>"James!" Lily said excitedly as she saw her husband walk in.<p>

This was where the guilt kicked in for both James and Harry. "Hey, Lils." He gave her a quick kiss.

Lily then took in his appearance. "Why are you all wet?"

"Um because I had a shower of course." James said, trying to hide the nervousness in his voice.

"Oh." Lily said simply and shrugged. "Okay then." She went back to taking the stuff she bought out the bags. "So where's Harry?" She asked casually.

"In the shower." James blurted out and immediately froze.

Lily seemed to for a split second as well but then just looked up at him with a confused expression.

"But I thought you were?"

"I was, Harry just got in there after me and he was rushing me which is why I'm still not completely dried." James explained but mentally cured himself for speaking in quite a fast tone. But Lily wasn't too fazed by this, just wondered why James was being weird.

"Right." Lily nodded. "And are you all right?"

James nodded. "Fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

Lily shrugged again. "I don't know, you're just being a bit weird."

That made James even more nervous. He had to make up an excuse and get out of here.

"Well I do have a bit of a headache so maybe I should go lay down for a bit?" James suggested.

"I think that would be best." Lily agreed but wasn't looking at him anymore which James was grateful for.

"Okay."

James turned and walked away, extremly eager to leave. He couldn't face Lily like that just after having a sexual encounter with their son! And the guilt that always crept up didn't help either. He really loved his wife, he did, but he also loved his son and in more ways than one even if it did sound disgusting and wrong.

With a sigh, he walked upstairs to his bedroom and layed down his bed just thinking about things including what just recently happened. He was so glad they didn't get caught again, they were very lucky but had to be extra careful.

Suddenly, he heard someone walk by his bedroom and looked up already knowing who it was. Harry. _His_ Harry. James gave him a smile which Harry returned before it changed into a smirk. And quite a devious one, at that.

Harry had to be soaking wet and only wrapped with a towel around his waist. In one fluid motion, he opened his towel and allowed James a look for a few seconds and shook his cock a little before wrapping the towel back around his waist and quickly going to his room. More than anything James would love to follow him and fuck him again. But it Lily was home and that was much too risky and Harry knew that which is why he decided to tease him and give him an erection.

James looked down to his crotch area and sighed, knowing he had to take care of that now thanks to Harry. With his wand, he shut the door and locked it before casting a silencing charm on it. He didn't want anyone especially Lily to catch him wanking off and to his own son! But however guilty he felt at the end of it, he didn't regret any of it.

* * *

><p><strong>The end.<strong>

**Please review.**


End file.
